The unexpected change of school
by LucyReywood
Summary: Zach is now at H.I.V.E but so is some one else.. Includes Zammie moments and lots of love at H.I.V.E
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is just a weird idea floating around in my head, not sure, how it will turn out yet so stick with it...**

**Thank you to AS for putting up with me when I was shouting plot bunnies at her.**

**:) Lucie**

H.I.V.E - Dr Nero's office:

'Certainly... A team will be dispatched immediately'

Nero hung up on his caller, now he was Number 1 he did not bother with 'goodbyes'

He turned to the box on his desk, opened it and said 'good afternoon H.I.V.E mind, get me Natalia please.'

Two minutes later Nero looked up to see Raven standing in front of him, ah good afternoon, I have a job for you, I have just received a call about a new student, he will be joining Malpanse group, Alpha stream. I know it is unusually for a student to join late but I hear that he has been prepared elsewhere... You are to go fetch him from these co-ordinates, you may take the shroud. His name is Zach Goode'

'On your way back as you are in the area I have another task for you, G.L.O.V.E has slipped to the back of people's minds, we are going to prove just how much of a threat we are, I will give you more detail through H.I.V.E on the way. You are to take students Trinity and Fanchu with you.' Nero turned back to his work making it clear that Raven was to leave.

Zach's P.O.V

Cammie broke up for the Christmas holidays in 2 days and her mom had asked me to come and join them at her parent's house in Nebraska, of course I had agreed on the condition that Cammie was not informed.

I had been dropped off down here yesterday evening by Joe and was getting to know her grandparents, her Grandma seemed nice, and was definitely logical.

I had gone out for a walk before supper and was wondering through the woods down towards that lake.

Suddenly I could feel it. There was someone staring at me. I could feel a tingle all over my body. I carried on walking and acted as if I had not noticed anything.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the dark and grabbed my top. I used the arm as leverage to chuck the person over my shoulder. It was a boy dressed in a plain black jumpsuit with two studs on the collar. I was staring down at him and suddenly I felt a gun pushed to my head, and a voice muttering in my ear.

'Move an inch and I fire'

I suddenly sprang in to action in a motion that should have disarmed my attacker but to my surprise I found myself on the floor looking up into the face of a woman.

'Not bad Zach' the woman said, 'Wing get up, and I think I have found your new training partner'

The boy that I have just ditched on the floor was lying beside me and immediately jumped up, I braced myself to jump up and run. The woman laughed 'I wouldn't try it kid'

Before I could even understand the motion she pulled me up and pushed me in to the clearing as I stumbled forward I found myself inside what looked like a private plane, but what I knew from blackthorn to be a shroud.

'I turned to face the girl sitting there with an expecting look on her face and asked her, 'How did you get your hands on a shroud and who the hell are you?'

The girl looked at me in shock, I guess I wasn't supposed to know what the shroud was...

**A/N Any guesses on who the other person is who is about to be visited by Raven? R&R please, the sooner you do the sooner I post again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update or what, it is my new record! A bit disappointed nobody reviewed :( Please review...**

Raven's P.O.V

The Kid was good, Nero was right he had been trained before.

When I took him inside the shroud, U like most people he did not show many emotions just a tinge of shock. However, what really shocked me were the words that came out of his mouth; 'How did you get your hands on a shroud and who the hell are you?'

HE KNEW WHAT THE SHROUD WAS!

Nero was going to have to answer quite a few questions about this kid as soon as we were back at H.I.V.E.

Next stop: collect a package for Nero, except this was a living gift...

Macy's P.O.V

Great, The Christmas holidays started tomorrow, technically. But Dad had decided that it was above me to have to leave at the same time as the rest of the students at my 'school,' so I had come home earlier today.

Luckily, mum had a busy diary, I would not have to see much of my family and with the threat of 'being kidnapped' gone, and I was going to spend most the holidays at home. Alone.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door; the servants had all been given the day of today so it was just me at home to answer the door.

When I opened the door I saw a girl about the same age as me standing on the door step with tear rolling down her check complaining hysterically about her boyfriend who had fallen over a knocked himself unconscious.

My instincts kicked in and I rushed out the house to come help the poor kid. The girl followed behind me and suddenly grabbed me and pinned my arm behind my back. Before blindfolding me and shoving me forwards in the direction of the pond.

The next thing I heard was a voice saying 'Christ sake, please tell me that is not Macy?'

Zach! That was Zach's voice. In the shock the girl had released my arm so I was able to yank the blindfold up, realised I was in some sort of aeroplane and that It was Zach's voice I had heard.

'If I ever find out you were anything to do with this, Zach. I will kill you' I said in an even tone.

Zach's P.O.V

Oh god, these people seemed intelligent, that was until that had kidnapped Macy.

I turned to the woman who was obviously in charge here and asked her 'you do know who the hell this is don't you?'

Macy McHenery, daughter of the president of the United States' was Ravens monotone reply, letting on no emotions.

'Let me enlighten you, she is a Gallagher Girl. One of the only people on the planet that can scare me, after my mother and Cammie of course. No offence Macy'

'None taken, yet.'

**Like or dislike I do not care! Please read and review! **

**Lucie :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, Okay... I may have been a long time in updating but that does not excuse the fact that nobody has reviewed! **

Nero's Office and P.O.V

Standing in front of me was the new student, Zach, the hostage, Macy daughter of the president of the U.S.A, and one angry, or as angry as she ever shows, Raven.

Surprisingly Zach was the first one to speak, 'what the hell is this place and why the hell have you kidnapped her!' he exclaimed at me not seeming too bothered if he got an answer to his first question. What was the strangest of things was that Zach appeared to know about Macy in more than a 'I saw her on the news' manner... hmmm

'Welcome to H.I.V.E Zach, my name Dr Nero. H.I.V.E stands for the Higher Institute of Villainous Education, it will be you home for the next 4 years' I said purposely ignoring his second question, then to my utter most surprise the girl spoke up with no fear,

'And I would fit in to this situation because... oh wait a moment, my dad! And Zach, wait till Cammie hears about your new school...'

'Well who ever this Cammie is she isn't going to find out any time soon.'

'How the hell do you two know each other?' burst in Raven

'He is kinda in a weird way going out with my best friend!' pronounced the Girl. She must have seen the shock written across my face as she continued with a 'and I bet you didn't expect that! In addition, she will know he is missing by 2:00 tomorrow as he is going to her house for Christmas. '

'Name: Cameron 'Cammie' Morgan, a fellow pupil of Macy's at the Gallagher academy. Incidentally her mother is also headmistress at the Gallagher academy.' Informed Raven

'Morgan? Not related to the retired spy who's husband was killed in action by any chance?' I asked raven and when she looked clueless, I readdressed my question to H.I.V.E mind.

'Correct, also my functioning's tell me that I should inform you that there have been links between the Gallagher academy and international intelligence services, as well as Cameron Morgan having links to the Circle of Caven' replied my Black Box

Macy suddenly went stiff at the mention of the CoC, would be interesting to find out more about the Gallagher academy.

'Macy, what does the Circle of Caven mean to you?'

'I will not tell you anything until you tell me what the hell you are wanting with Zach and I and why are you interested in the anyway!'

Time for a little test, 'our interests here at G.L.O.V.E with the CoC are to stop them revealing to the world how much the criminal world actually knows. I away you could refer to us as enemies.' The girls shoulder relaxed at the idea of us being enemies with CoC, but it was the boys reaction who's amazed me the most,'

'Would I be in the situation of addressing Number 1, leader of G.L.' Asked the boy, surprising me with his Knowledge.

'Okay first you know about the shroud, them the Circle of Caven and now G.L.! Who the hell are you and what school have you just come from?' raven nearly shouted at him, I two was wondering the same question.

'The Blackthorn Academy, got a shroud and was already part of one of G.L.'s more extensive branches. Oh, and the CoC tried to kill Cammie on several occasions.' There was a shocked silence as Raven and I tried to digest this information.

'Zach! Explain what the hell is going on now please and who the hell is G.L., NOW!'

**A/N, Do you like it? Please review as nobody has yet! :( **

**If anyone has an ideas of where to go next or what Cammie's reaction should be please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for such a long wait but I have been soo busy with schoolwork as I have GCSE's this year! Ahhh, anyway I drafted this chapter over a month ago but I have only just got around to typing it up!**

**Thank you Lovesong101 for the review it's always nice to know that someone likes what you are writing... (Subtle hint at the rest of you to please review...)**

Cammie's P.O.V

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? HE IS A BLACKTHORN BOY HE CAN NOT HAVE GOT LOST!' I screamed at my mother.

She had just informed that Zach had been invited over for Christmas but no one had seen him since yesterday afternoon, almost 24 hours ago. Who knows where he could be by now.

'Cammie, we're sorry, we don't know what has happened to him. All the increased security was on, there is no way that anyone could have walked in here.' My mother patiently explained for the fourth time today. 'Joe is on his way and his influence from Blackthorn should help us to track Zach down.'

Mum's ultra-secure-phone-that-is-bounced-of-five-satellites started to ring. 'That could be him now' she informed me whilst snatching it up from the side.

'Hello' I could not make out the response but from my mum's reaction I could tell it was Mr Solomon.

'Yeah, okay hang on a moment I am putting you on loudspeaker.' I sighed in relief it couldn't be too bad if she was putting him on loudspeaker, could it?

'Cammie?' He asked

'Where is he?' I inquired getting straight to the point.

'From my contact in the criminal world I have learnt that he is at H.I.V.E, a school that trains the villains of the future, a name brings fear to every criminal because of its record. As far as my contact could tell Zach as been placed in to the Alpha stream. Now I understand that will not mean allot to you but it means that he has become a student and will not be able to leave H.I.V/E for four years even if he wants to or not.'

'What Alpha stream when he is at home?' I asked as I struggled to comprehend what had just been explained to me.

'It is the section of H.I.V.E that teaches the criminal masterminds of tomorrow. In order to join H.I.V.E you have to have a sponsor, who Zach's is I am not sure but my contact is looking on to it. I should also inform you that my contact discovered that Zach was not the only one on the shroud, a shroud being and advanced form of transport that would have fooled all of your security, perhaps this might be a link to the whereabouts of Macey McHenery,'

'Macey, isn't she at home with her family for the Christmas break? I queried, now utterly confused. There was a long pause before he spoke again

'Cammie, when was the last time you watched the news?'

'Last night. Why?'

'Umm, Macey is missing from her parent's home, and was last seen about the same time as Zach disappeared. MY guess is that G.L.O.V.E has gone unnoticed for long enough and decide to wake the world up.'

'Basically she has been kidnapped, for real this time?'

'Yes.'

I couldn't bare it anymore, first Zach and now Macey. What the hell was going on? I ran out in the Garden only to find a woman dressed in black standing in the middle of my lawn looking very uneasy.

**Any idea on who it is? Please review and I will try to update quicker than the last time. Maybe even in the next week if you are really nice to me! :)**

**Lucie :) **


End file.
